The objectives of this study are to determine the efficacy and safety of three dose levels of Miacalcin Nasal Spray in comparison to placebo in the treatment of bone loss at axial and appendicular skeletal sites in patients with steroid-induced osteoporosis. The primary efficacy variable will be bone mineral density of the lumbar spine. This is a three year study ( two years double-blind and one year open-label) with steroid-induced osteoporosis associated with treatment of an underlying pulmonary disease or rheumatoid arthritis. Patients were randomized to one of four treatment groups and received 100 IU, 200 IU, or 400 IU of nasal calcitonin or nasal placebo once a day. In the open-label phase, all patients received 400 IU Miacalcin Nasal Spray each day. Six patients entered the original double-blind study. Five with rheumatoid arthritis and one with pulmonary disease. One patient withdrew consent secondary to worsening of his chronic lung disease. All other participants have completed the two year double-blind study and, except for one, all participated in the open-label study. The study is now closed; results are pending.